My Scrappy Little Italian
by RawritsMolly
Summary: “Am I that scrappy little Italian youse were talkin’ about?” He asked taking the cigar from his lips. Grabbing the front of his vest she pulled him closer, “Come here Scrappy.” Not sure about the rating, just go with it. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. They Belong to Disney.**

**

* * *

  
**

My Scrappy Little Italian.

Hand in hand they walked down the lamp lit path in central park. Coming to a fork in the road they stopped and looked at the lake as it shimmered with the light of the full moon.

"Now, youse sureh ya don't need me over there?" Racetrack asked as he eyed the young well dressed man sitting on the bench waiting.

"I'll be fine," She smiled and fixed her skirt. "You trust me right?"

"Martha, you I trust. Him, I ain't quite sure." He pointed out, sticking his cigar in the corner of his mouth.

Kissing his cheek with a small giggle, she walked over to the bench silently the only sounds was the breeze floating through the trees and her heels on the cobblestone path. "Walter?"

"Martha," Getting up he quickly snatched his hat off his head. "I'm glad you could make it." Kissing her knuckles he looked over at the newsie that stood leaning against the light pole his hands holding the front of his pants, watching the two intently with narrowed eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me Walter?"

"Privately yes, did you have to bring _him_?"

"Do you expect me to walk the streets of New York in the dark with out an escort?"

Shaking his head, he sat her down and paced in front of her slowly. "I've been thinking Martha. And your parents believe I would make a fabulous husband for you. And I must agree. I can give you anything you have ever wanted, what can he give you?" He said as he glared at Racetrack who only lifted his chin and puffed on his cigar, almost daring him to start a fight. Turning his eyes towards the brunette girl in front of him he interrupted her before she could say anything with a small wave of his hand. Stopping his pacing he stood firmly in front of her. "So Martha I have only one other question for you," Getting down on one knee he held out a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Looking down at the ring Walter held in his hand, she smiled at him sadly and shook her head. "Walter, I'm flattered. But no thank you. You're a wonderful man, any woman would be lucky to have you. I see why my family picked you out for me, but you are too demanding when it comes to a relationship. I can't go into a marriage with you, knowing I love another." She explained to him her hands never leaving her lap.

"You would pick that… that street rat over me?!?!" He growled in anger as he stood up quickly his face turning red and pointed at Racetrack with an accusing finger.

"He, Walter, treats me like a human being! Not some prize to be won over with silly little gifts and false love!" Taking in a breath, she calmed herself.

"This is a smart match Martha, you of all people cannot deny that!?"

"It is a smart match, but one I do not want! I don't care about what you or anyone else for that matter can provide for me! I'm through with trying to be perfect Walter, I can't be the china doll my mother wants me to be." Her voice started to rise again in frustration as she tried to get him to see her point. "And I can't be the obedient wife that you so desire. With Racetrack I don't have to be anyone but myself. And I'm happy Walter; I just wish you could see that."

"There is nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" He sighed in defeat, his fingers wrapping around the engagement ring in his palm.

"No there isn't. Give that ring to one of the other girls that is in your favor," Looking over at Racetrack she smiled happily. "I have a scrappy little Italian waiting for me."

Looking over at the newsie from the corner of his eye, Walter nodded his head and placed his bowler hat back on his dusty blonde locks. Helping her stand he bowed to her. "I wish you happiness Martha." He said although she could tell he really didn't mean it.

"You too Walter," Walking around the bench, she watched the young man make his way down the path to her right his hands slipping into his pockets. Practically skipping over to Racetrack, she smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Am I that scrappy little Italian youse were talkin' about?" He asked taking the cigar from his lips and holding on to her waist with his left hand.

Grabbing the front of his vest she pulled him closer. "Come here Scrappy."

Smiling Racetrack pressed his lips against hers. Pouting like a child as she pulled away he placed his forehead against hers.

"Come on we should get back to the lodging house, we have a long day at the tracks tomorrow." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you know why?"

Shaking his head he looked at her expectantly. "Why?"

"Because, I got a hot tip that won't waste your money." She winked pulling him down the path they came from.

Chuckling he allowed himself to be pulled. "Deah me, Ise do believe I'm in love."

* * *

**(A/N): YAY A LITTLE RACETRACK LOVE!!! I've been working on this for a while even though it's short. I wanted it to at least half way decent, for when I first wrote it I was half asleep and completely out of it. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. =] **

**Much Love**


End file.
